Control handles for walk behind pallet trucks have been ergonomically optimized to facilitate an operator's control of the pallet truck and to reduce operator fatigue. Operators commonly operate a pallet truck having a typical control handle to lift a pallet by maneuvering the forks of the pallet truck into position underneath or within the pallet. A lift actuator is then engaged to lift the pallet off the ground, commonly an initial small distance. The pallet truck operator checks to ensure there is no on-coming traffic or other obstacles that could be hit by moving the pallet and pallet truck. The lift actuator is again engaged to fully raise the pallet. After lifting, the operator engages a traction actuator to begin moving the pallet truck and pallet.